


Passion’s Killing Floor

by its_a_beautiful_deformity



Series: Who said college life wasn't fun? [12]
Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_beautiful_deformity/pseuds/its_a_beautiful_deformity
Summary: He took his keys from his pocket and opened the door, before he stepped in though he saw something on the floor that made his heart stop. His mind gone blank.And so the storm breaks....





	Passion’s Killing Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! So sorry for the delayed update ! Here is the new chapter. I hope you like it! Let me know your thoughts on how it will progress :3 Thank you for reading !
> 
> P.S This chapter contains very detailed description of drug use, so if you are triggered by such events please don't continue.

Shion forced himself to concentrate. It was something he was having trouble with the last few days. His eyes strained in front of his laptop screen, trying to find the right words to complete the report, the curser just vanishing and reappearing in front of him, waiting for the command to start writing again. Shion shifted in his seat, stretching his back muscles and lightly massaging the nape of his neck, trying to release as much of the pressure as possible. Flashes of the previous night kept passing through his mind and he always found himself in a mixed state of smiling and turned on. The fact that he had just texted Nezumi a while ago and knew that they would meet tomorrow at noon for lunch did not help his wondering mind settle down and get work done.  
“Ok concentrate Shion ! You got this !” he thought out loud. “What are you 15 years old?” He could feel himself answer _No, but I feel like it._ But then motivation struck. No work done would equal no Nezumi, with this thought in mind Shion started typing away at his report as if there was no tomorrow.  
  
                                                                                      -------  
  
The shade provided from the old oak tree in the campus was just what Shion and Nezumi needed. The days were getting all the more hot and it turned out that they had made the right decision to make this their little spot, away from all the loud crowds of students that gathered close to the cafeteria. Shion waved at Nezumi as he was approaching slowly.

“Hey”  
  
“Hey” Wow! What an incredible dialogue, so rich in words, thought Shion as Nezumi sat down beside him and avoided eye contact. He knew that it might be a bit awkward between them at first but he never had Nezumi for the shy one. What troubled him more however was the way Nezumi looked. For some time now he looked pale, maybe even lost a kilo or two and he seldom ate. Shion carefully placed his hand on the others forehead and followed his action with a light touch of his lips on his temple.

“What are you doing?” Nezumi eyed him curiously.

“Checking to see if you have a fever.”

“That’s new. And your verdict is….?”

“No, you don’t.”

“Planning on changing field of study? What’s up with you playing doctor?”

“For some days now you look sick, you barely eat and you are very restless…”

“Must be the change in weather.” Nezumi shrugged his remark off. Shion did not look amused.

“Nezumi if something is wrong you know that you can talk to me right? You’ve been acting strange. Just because I don’t say anything doesn’t mean I don’t notice it. I’m worried about you.”

Nezumi turned to face him, his grey eyes reflecting the yellow of the sun, giving the impression, just for a fraction of a second, that he had a pale shade of yellow in his eyes. Shion thought he was captivating. If only he could have captured the moment.

“I’m fine Shion, there is no need for you to be worried.”

“Don’t lie to me. I can see you’re not in shape.”

“That’s not what you said last time.”

A bright red spread across Shion’s cheeks as he averted his gaze. Nezumi laughed at his reaction. He seemed so pure. How could he stain that with his past? How could he ruin something so beautiful with his troubles even if Shion told him that he could always talk to him?

“Nezumi” his voice sounded serious now, the red slowly fading away. “Has something happened? Telling me not to worry won’t change anything and clearly there is something wrong. So why won’t you tell me. I will help you in any way I can.”

This struck a nerve with Nezumi. He didn’t need this. Ryo was already out there doing things he didn’t even want to think about with Akira and now Shion wanted to help out too? He could see that it was out of consideration and his intentions were good but there was no way that he would let that happen. Unknowingly, Shion had become part of his life and unwillingly he had to admit that he wanted him to be in it, no matter what the cost. How could Shion stay with a person like him if he ever found out what he did. Just the thought of Shion’s face filled with disgust and pain made his heart clench. Bcause in his mind, this was the only way the other would react. Even if he knew what person Shion was, there was so much one can take.

“Things have been a bit ruff lately with classes, that’s all. I’m heading back. I’ll catch you later.” Nezumi leaned in and kissed Shion on the head. He got up and left before the other could say anything else. Shion just sat there, looking at Nezumi as he walked away, hands in his leather jacket, head held high. As much as he tried he could never fully figure out Nezumi and that frustrated him, it even made him angry that the drama student always shut him out. Shion realized that he had curled his fingers in a tight fist. The anger gave a way to sorrow as he wanted to be the one that Nezumi would turn to but this seemed like a faraway dream, one he could not grasp as much as he chased after it, it always slipped through his fingers.  
He knew something was up and could see right past that weak lie. He was afraid that this was more serious than a problem with a professor. He knew Nezumi wouldn’t get upset for that, far from it. Could it be something from his past? He is always so secretive about it, so it had to be the only explanation Shion could come up with.  
The light breeze that had risen felt good against his skin, helped him calm down and gather his thoughts. One way or another he would find out the truth.  
  
                                                                                           -------  
  
The door shut behind him, as he dropped his bag on the floor and entered the small apartment. He unscrewed the vent grid. Once he had everything ready he pressed the play button on his old radio and the music filled the air, surrounded him, embraced him. Nezumi sat on the floor in front of the coffee table. He took some of the powder and placed it on the spoon along with the rest of his special ingredients. He heated it up and watched as the flame drove forth the chemical reaction, causing the substances to bubble. It was ready. The rubber was already tied around his arm. It was tight. Good. He could see his vein pop up, the blue of it showing more intense than usual against his pale skin. With precision, he took the dose he needed with a syringe and readied himself. The needle was cold against his skin, he hesitated. Was this really the way to do things? Since when did he break his promises with Ryo. But the little devil on his shoulder spoke gently in his ear, his voice soft like silk, encouraging him to continue. Reminding him how it felt to escape and what hell followed if he didn’t take it. The numbers of times he had used heroin could be counted on the fingers of one hand and it had been at times when he had felt the most desperate. And now was one of them. He thought of lying to Ryo, how angry and heartbroken he looked when he had found out he was using again. He thought of Shion. Shion who despite of having to go through shit himself only worried about him. He could see how hurt he felt, even if he tried to hide it, when he always pushed him away and cut him off. Why did he have to protect them through putting them in so much pain? _You are a fucking mess_ he thought as the music continued to play in the background. _My heart's a graveyard, baby…_ He pushed the needle in his skin, pressed for the drug to flow in his system and took of the rubber rope around his arm. The drug rushed through his body, its effect almost immediate. Nezumi slowly lay on the floor, the little devil humming in approval _. We are safe where disfigured saints. Cry out their prophecies of doom._ His head was spinning, the melody of the song carrying him to its world as Nezumi could see the disfigured saints flying above him, taunting him and his decisions, at his fucked up life. All Nezumi could do is lie there and listen.  
  
                                                                                       -------  
  
The number of their encounters during the week had increased. By now Ryo had not only managed to get Akira to admit he knew Takeshi but that they also sometimes did business together which, even though he anticipated, still surprised him.  
  
“So a doctor’s paycheck is not enough for you?” Ryo’s lips curved into a smile as he went to sit on Akira’s lap. He rose slightly and aligned his cock. Inch by inch he took him in. It burned. Once all in, he bucked his hips forward and slowly stared to ride him. Akira groaned at the sudden friction, his vision had gone blurry. Ryo was zooming in and out of focus. He seemed out of it. _Good_ thought Ryo. Akira answered him by thrusting his hips forward, eliciting a moan from Ryo.  
“Our business is not limited just to that of…. selling goods…” he finally managed to say in between breathes. He was close.  
  
“Oh? So you’re good friends?”  
  
“I wouldn’t ….mmmm… call….us… friends.” With Ryo clenching around him it was getting harder to articulate his sentences. “He is willing to help me get rid of some… pests….” A few more thrusts and he came. Ryo was trying his best to keep calm. He wasn’t stupid he could put two and two together. Out of all the dealers in the area Akira had to do business with Takeshi. This was bad news. They both wanted Nezumi out of the way, and if Akira was willing to give Nezumi to Takeshi like a sacrificial lamb, it was not looking good for the former. For once he was happy Akira was still coming down from his high and his perceptive eyes were not locked on him because honestly he didn’t know if he was keeping a straight face right now. Ryo wanted to leave. He felt disgusted, dirty. He couldn’t stand being in the same room as the med student.  
  
“I have to go…” he tried to sound as nonchalant as possible but he was afraid his frail voice would betray him. Akira had already put on his jeans and moved to grab a cigarette. He lay shirtless on the examination table and exhaled the smoke.  
  
“You’re in a hurry today…” Ryo was all over the place, grabbing his clothes form the floor. The only thought in his mind was to get out and contact Nezumi.  
  
“I just remembered I have to be somewhere else.”

 “Busy night?” His green eyes were glued to him, observing. Ryo shot an angry look at him but he didn’t have time to get into a fight over an insult. A few minutes later Ryo found Akira standing behind him, his hands going up and down his arms. He pressed his noise into the golden strands of the other man and took in his scent. Ryo shivered.  
  
“Can’t you stay a bit more?”  
  
“What?!” Ryo didn’t want to sound as surprised as he felt.  
  
“Stay.” Akira’s voice was deep. He spun Ryo around and clashed their lips together. His tongue intruding and passing past the barrier of the other’s lips. Ryo let him have his way, only for a bit before pushing him away. Their eyes interlocked. None of them spoke. Ryo broke the silence that was threatening to reveal more than words ever would.  
  
“I’ll see you next time.” With a quick stride he exited the run down building and started walking fast, away from the suffocating atmosphere that lingered in the place. As he made a turn to leave the alley he saw a shadow move quick behind him. By the time he turned to see who it was a sudden, sharp pain shot through his head. All the air abandoned his lungs and tears rose to his eyes. His vision became blurry as he fell to the floor. The cement against his skin felt cold as the world around him darkened. He could hear a voice, it sounded as if it was coming from far away.  
  
“ _Tie him up and….”_ Ryo couldn’t concentrate any longer. He didn’t hear the last part of the sentence. He felt himself drift away to a dreamless sleep.  
  
When he awoke, his mouth was dry as if he hadn’t had a sip of water in days. A bright light was obscuring his vision. His eyes burned but all this discomfort was nothing compared to the pain he felt at the back of his head. Even breathing hurt. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears making the headache worse. It took Ryo some time to understand that he was lying on the floor with his hands tied behind his back.  
  
“He’s awake.”  
  
“Good. You may commence.” The second voice sounded familiar but in the state Ryo was in he couldn’t pin point it. Soon Ryo was wishing he had stayed asleep, that he had not awakened because what would follow made him wish for death. The pain was like none he had ever felt but even under these circumstances he would not talk no matter how many times they asked. The questions were regarding Nezumi. There was no way he would say anything to them, especially since he had a pretty good idea now who was behind all of thid. And so he lay there. Receiving blow after blow. The taste of blood acute in his mouth. All his strength drained from his body. Muscles contracting with every hit. Every now and then a flash of light would illuminate the room but Ryo was in too much pain and disoriented to understand what it was or where it came from. By the time they were done with him, Ryo was close to losing consciousness again. His face felt numb. Breathing had become a struggle. The man’s whose voice had sounded familiar before this hell had been unleashed upon him, was now leaning over and grabbing him by the hair. Ryo was too tired to react.  
  
“Even if you didn’t talk, after he sees you like this, he will yield.” With this the man loosened his grip and Ryo’s head followed gravity’s pull and hit the stained floor with his blood. He didn’t remember much after that, only footsteps walking away and leaving him in the cold room as silence creped in and darkness surrounded him once more.  
                                                                                  -------  
  
The sky had a beautiful golden colour as the sun was about to set when Nezumi got out of class. His left arm hurt from the point of injection. His mood had not improved from the last time he saw Shion and their conversation. Just to make matters worse he had received a text some days ago from Ryo informing him that soon he would be updating him but it never happened and the drama student was getting worried because the other was not answering his texts or calls. With all these thoughts tormenting him, he made his way back home. He took his keys from his pocket and opened the door, before he stepped in though he saw something on the floor that made his heart stop. His mind gone blank. The room around him started to spin as a wild anger rose in him, consuming every part of him like a fire burning past his last line of defense. The door slammed shut behind him as he quickly entered the room before picking up what was on the floor. He moved towards the lamb next to his arm chair and switched it on. What he came across made his hands shake. Nezumi was looking at photos of a beat up Ryo. His face was bloody and could hardly be recognized. He was lying in a puddle of his own blood. Photo after photo Ryo was defiled and assaulted. The last picture had a message on the back, written in red. _Return or next time he won’t be breathing._ Nezumi could feel the ground open under his feet. Why couldn’t he think of a way out of this shit? This was all his fault. He did this to Ryo. The blood was on his hands. He crumpled the photos in his fist, the knuckles turning white from the immense pressure. The mussed pictures fell to the floor and scatter around him. _Fuck!_ He was the one that should be in Ryo’s place. How had it come to this?  
Nezumi’s body moved on its own. He gathered all the necessary material and got ready. Rubber rope around his arm. Lighter heating up the cocktail of chemicals in the spoon. While that was getting ready he took a round of cocaine, the three lines in front of him reminded him of prison bars because that’s how he felt, imprisoned in this storm. Breathing in every last grain. The effect was immediate. Nezumi wasn’t one to run away from his problems but in this weak state the drugs had reduced him to, it was the only thing he could do. His body and mind craving for another dose. The mix that held the ticket far away from this sickened reality was ready however in the state Nezumi was in, his perception of dosage was not the best. The syringe was full, more than the amount needed, and soon it was finding its way into Nezumi’s vein. At first he had hesitated before giving that final push. Did he really need to do this? After promising to Ryo he would quit? After going so far as to protect Shion from all of this? What would he think of him if he saw him now? Why did he care what he would think? What were the feelings he had towards him? Nezumi couldn’t even come to say it. It couldn’t be true. He never had felt that way and yet here he was trying to convince himself it was not love. A word that seemed so peculiar yet so familiar in all the plays and books he had read. All this was giving him a headache. The drama student breathed in as he could feel the drug pass in his system as he undid the rubber rope around his arm, letting the blood flow. There was a burning sensation that rushed across his arm and spread throughout his entire body. Nezumi just closed his eyes. No more thinking. No more worrying. But that was the exact opposite of what he got. All the images from a beat up Ryo, the unfamiliar face of Shion beating up a guy to the ground, Akira’s smug face and Takeshi’s contemptuous glance passed right in front of his eyes. Nezumi held his head in his hands and curled up into a ball on the floor. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He started weeping. He only remembered crying this much as a child and never again. But as much as he tried to stop them, the tears just kept coming. Nezumi let out a cry. The drugs had broken past his mind’s fortification causing him to remember his past. This was too much for him to take. His heart was beating at an alarming rate. It hurt. He felt like it was going to burst out from his chest. And then the tremors started. There was no controlling them. As time passed their intensity grew. It didn’t take long for Nezumi to start having seizures. His whole body violently rocked. The overdose was finally taking its toll. Nezumi started to choke, foam was oozing out of his mouth. Silence. That’s all there was when he stopped moving and nothing more….  
  
                                                                                 -------  
  
Shion was pacing up and down in his room. For the last hour he was trying to decide whether or not to go and see Nezumi. After a long deliberation with himself, he grabbed his coat and headed out. He was going to get answers one way or the other. This game of hide and seek had to stop. Shion made his way to the dorms located close to the University campus. He tried not to think of what had happened the last time he was at Nezumi’s place. Now was not the time for that.  
By the time he got there, the moon had taken the sun’s place in the night sky. Shion stood in front of the door. He took a deep breath, raised his hand and knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Silence.  
  
“Nezumi?” he placed his ear on the door to hear if there was any noise. Not a sound. Shion wondered if he should wait or text him. He took out his phone and leaned against the door. As his hand pressed on the handle, the door gave in under his weight and opened. Shion stumbled in trying not to lose his balance.  
  
“Hello?” The place was quite. A feint light was coming from the lamp next to Nezumi’s arm chair, illuminating the small room with its soft, golden colour.  
  
“Nezumi, I wanted… to…tal-“ Shion froze, dead still in his spot. The words just stopped coming out. His heart plummeted. Fear took the reins. Shion couldn’t move. He had to use all his minds power to get his legs obeying him again.    
  
“NEZUMI!” Shion rushed to the other’s side and fell to his knees. Nezumi was lying on the floor. Eyes open and blank, staring into nothingness. The foam had dried around his mouth forming a crust. The rest of it dirtying the carpet. Next to him lay the rubber rope and syringe. Shion felt like he couldn’t breathe. Tears threatening to blur his vision. He understood immediately what had happened. He was shocked but the fear of losing Nezumi was greater than what he had just discovered about him. He didn’t care about this now.  
  
“Oh God! Nezumi! Talk to me !” No answer, no movement. Shion bent over him and listened for any signs of breathing. But his worst fears came to life as he couldn’t hear not even the faintest signs of life. Without wasting another minute he called for an ambulance and started CPR. Rhythmic pulses and breathe into his mouth. The smell of the bile and foam hit him. Shion didn’t care. He was on his third try but to no avail. The tears now were running freely. He couldn’t bear to lose him. Just the thought made him sick to his stomach. He had finally found someone that accepted him for who he was and didn’t judge him based on his appearance. They had created a profound bond that went way beyond friendship. How could he lose that? Was he supposed to just accept this? No. He wasn’t going to let him die. Shion took Nezumi in his arms and held him close.  
  
“I’m not letting you die god damn it! You hear me? You’re too stubborn to give up! So don’t give up on me now.” Shion sat there on the floor holding Nezumi. Refusing to let go. In the background the sirens from the ambulance could be heard approaching fast. But they say the most beautiful song you will ever hear from a swan is just before it’s about to die……


End file.
